Lagrimas
by Nian
Summary: YAOI! One shot. Las lagrimas de Hanamichi tienen significado.


LAGRIMAS  
RUHANA  
Por Nian  
  
Nota: Me encantan los RuHanas y este es uno mas -_- pero es un Songfic ~_~, el primero que hago. Espero que sea del agrado de quien lo lea ^_~. Ah!!!! y espero sus reviews ^_^.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ * LAGRIMAS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Una ves mas........ lo hice una vez mas.......... lo lastime con mis palabras y me siento terrible, pero en ocasiones no puedo evitarlo, por eso es que casi no hablo, soy demasiado cruel, frio, directo....  
  
Se fue una vez mas corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos miel-marron y yo.... yo solo deseaba seguirlo pero mi estupido orgullo me mantuvo de pie sin moverme por mas tiempo del que hubiera deseado... me quede solo, observando como el amor de mi vida salia una vez mas de ella ....  
  
YO SIENTO UNDIRME Y ME ESTREMESCO SI VEO CAER TUS LAGRIMAS  
  
Lo veo corriendo con sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas , veo como choca con las personas que se encuentran frente a el y como se disculpa apresuradamente....  
  
Me siento como un ogro..........pero NO, esta vez no sera como las anteriores, no lo dejare ir para pedirle perdon despues como siempre....... en esta ocasión sera diferente........  
  
Aun puedo verlo..... SI definitivamente sí ire por el.......  
  
Nunca crei ser tan veloz pero eso se lo debo al entrenamiento.... puedo alcanzarlo pero antes... ¡¡Hana!! ... le grito una vez para que sepa que voy detrás de el..... y milagrosamente se detiene de espaldas a mi y puedo sentir que esta sorprendido pues nunca antes habia salido tras el....... sigue de espaldas a mi mientras me acerco........  
  
YO ME ARREPIENTO DEL MAL QUE HAYA HECHO SI VEO CAER TUS LAGRIMAS  
  
Ahora solo estoy a unos cuantos pasos tras el y parece que espera que yo diga algo....... " Lo siento ... perdoname soy un tonto".... salen las palabras de mi voca sin darme cuenta.... y me acerco a el.... y sin importarme si me rechazara o me golpeara mandandome lejos ... lo abrazo por detrás deslizando mis manos por su estrecha cintura y apegando mi pecho a su espalda...  
  
YO TE CONSUELO TE ABRAZO Y TE BESO SI VEO CAER TUS LAGRIMAS Y NO QUISIERA YA NUNCA VOLVER A ENJUGAR TUS LAGRIMAS  
  
"Perdoname"... lo vuelvo a repetir por segunda vez y siento como se estremece en mis brazos y como se recarga en mi como queriendo creer que por primera vez compartimos un sentimiento mutuo....  
  
LAGRIMAS EL LENGUAJE MUDO DE TU PENA  
  
Lo abrazo aun con mas fuerza, reiterandole mis sentimientos, dandole la seguridad de que ahora todo va a ser mejor..... que todo estara bien...  
  
LAGRIMAS LA CALLADA VOZ DE TU TRISTEZA  
  
Rosa mis manos con las suyas acercandolas cada vez mas hasta que logra entrelazarl nuestros dedos, al mismo tiempo que recarga su cabeza en uno de mis hombros.....pero de sus ojos miel-marron siguen callendo lagrimas.....  
  
LAGRIMAS LA EXPRESION MOJADA DE TU ALMA  
  
Despues de unos minutos de estar asi comienzo a preocuparme pues aun sigue sollozando por lo que me atrevo a preguntarle "Que sucede amor.... no confias en mi...?"  
  
Observo como se tensa un poco para depues voltear lentamente buscando mi mirada asi como yo impaciente busco la suya.....  
  
Puedo ver sus lagrimas resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas pero tambien puedo ver que me sonrie.... tan hermoso como siempre....  
  
LAGRIMAS LA VISIBLE MUESTRA DE QUE ME AMAS  
  
Aun no ha contestado mi pregunta y para mi mala suerte solo me abraza enlazando con sus suaves brazos mi cuello... y aun suspirando...  
  
LAGRIMAS DE PASIONES ONDAS Y DE HERIDAS  
  
Una vez mas lo estrecho contra mi ahogando un gemido, un sollozo y una respuesta que simplemente parece no llegar.......  
  
LAGRIMAS DE DOLOR PROFUNDO Y DE ALEGRIAS  
  
Aun no puedo decir que lo conozco del todo pero se lo sentimental que es y la verdad no me molesta....... aunque en un momento como este quisiera que dejara de llorar para responder a mi pregunta y terminar con mi incertidumbre...  
  
LAGRIMAS LA PALABRA FIEL DE TU AMARGURA  
  
"Yo tambien lo siento".......escucho debilmente su voz casi quebrandose nuevamente.... aun no me mira a los ojos y estoy seguro que debe ser porque aun los suyos siguen humedos.  
  
LAGRIMAS LA VERDAD FINAL QUE TU NO OCULTAS  
  
"Te prometo que intentare no ofenderte con mis comentarios nunca mas".... hablo una vez mas intentando con mis palabras devolverle la sonrisa a su bello rostro... se separa un poco de mi para enfrentar mi mirada y puedo ver para mi agrado que nuevamente esa sonrisa de esperanza se dibuja en su rostro ......y me siento bien por lo que continuo hablando "Te amo", digo suavemente a su oido y siento como una vez mas se estremece en mis brazos sin ocultar esas nuevas lagrimas que ya no son de triztesa sino de felicidad....  
  
LAGRIMAS  
  
Segundos despues escucho un susurro casi inaudible "yo tambien te amo" y creo nuevamente que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo.  
  
Owari  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
N/A: La cancion se llama "Lagrimas" y la canta Jose Jose, no se quien la escribio pero me gusta mucha aunque es una cancion viejita ^_^. 


End file.
